


De Retour de Lille

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: TPMP, Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: M/M, handjob
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille rentre de Lille après deux jours très longs et n'a qu'une envie : dormir. Cyril est pas vraiment du même avis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Retour de Lille

A peine les clés sont insérées dans la serrure que Cyril est déjà à la porte et la déverrouille avant que Camille n’est une chance de le faire lui-même. Il ouvre la porte en grand et Camille est juste derrière, clé en main, valise dans l’autre. Cyril l’arrache, l’envoie balader derrière lui puis tire Camille à lui par le col de son t-shirt. Il ferme la porte derrière et le pousse contre elle. « Cyril, arrête. » Mais Cyril ne l’écoute pas et s’attaque à sa jugulaire. Un baiser, un autre, plus haut, vers sa nuque. Il respire profondément. L’odeur de Camille est enivrante. Il s’arrête quelques secondes pour le respirer encore et encore avant de plonger ses mains dans son caleçon. Il n’a pas envie d’y aller par quatre chemins. Il a envie de lui depuis bien avant jeudi soir mais ils n’ont pas eu le temps de rien la semaine dernière. Il n’a pas envie d’attendre que Camille ait fait une sieste.

« Cyril, je suis crevé. » Camille essaie de nouveau avec une voix un peu plus plaintive mais déjà tombé légèrement dans les graves.

« Ça te fera du bien. » Il répond, ses lèvres sur sa peau, le mordille.

« Je suis fatigué. » Mais sa voix est faible, encore plus rauque, il ne résiste pas, Cyril le sent bien.

Il l’attire de nouveau à lui et le pousse le long du couloir, lui défaisant le jean au passage, remontant son t-shirt en même temps pour embrasser son torse, joue avec ses tétons. Il s’y attaque promptement, les sons qui sortent de Camille alors qu’il les mordille doucement sont comme des décharges électriques sur son bas-ventre. Mais ce n’est pas pour lui tout ce qu’il fait maintenant. Il est juste là pour faire jouir Camille et il s’y attelle.

Il pousse son t-shirt par-dessus la tête mais ne prend pas la peine de lui enlever compétemment, le laisse juste sur ses bras, dévoilant exactement ce qu’il veut. Son torse. Mais pas que. D’une main experte, il fait tomber le jean aux chevilles, force Camille à s’en débarrasser, continue à le pousser vers leur chambre.

Il tient Camille d’une main et de l’autre ouvre la porte puis le pousse à l’intérieur, retourne ses mains dans son caleçon, retourne à ses mouvements de va et vient, plus ou moins rapide, le rythme juste parfait pour que Camille n’est rien d’autres à faire que de se laisser faire. Il a la tête en arrière, le cou entièrement accessible et Cyril en profite. L’embrasse, le mordille, souffle de l’air chaud sur sa peau toute aussi chaude. Il récupère une main pour lui relever la tête, le regarde dans les yeux quelques instants, apprécie le regard fatigué mais pétillant avant de s’attaquer à ses lèvres. Un baiser, fougueux, presque déchaîné. Camille est proche maintenant, la fatigue n’a plus d’emprise. Il reprend enfin contrôle de ses membres et attrape Cyril par le cou, le garde en place. Il lui dévore les lèvres, sa bouche, ne leur laisse même pas le temps de respirer. Il est proche, proche, proche. Si proche, un gémissement lui échappe.

Un mouvement sec du poignet et Camille grogne, du fond de sa gorge, il tremble, Cyril le serre contre lui. Mais il laisse un peu traîner les choses, maintenant que Camille est quelque peu réveillé, il en profite pour faire durer le plaisir. Mais Camille ne l’entend pas de cette façon. Il glisse sa main entre leurs corps, la pose sur celle de Cyril et entreprend d’accélérer ses mouvements. Cyril sourit contre ses lèvres, en profite pour s’éloigner de quelques centimètres, suffisant pour prendre sa respiration. Il appose son front contre celui de Camille et le laisse prendre le contrôle.

Il l’observe, l’admire alors qu’il gémit une dernière fois avant de jouir dans leurs mains jointes. Sa tête est en arrière, son cou de nouveau exposé. Sa pomme d’Adam bouge sous sa peau alors que Camille essaie de reprendre sa respiration. Son torse ondule collé contre celui de Cyril. Un léger film de sueur le fait briller dans la lumière du jour. Il est magnifique. Son air débauché le rend encore plus délicieux. Si Camille ne venait pas de faire Paris-Lilles-Paris en moins de 36 heures sans dormir à part quelques siestes, s’il n’était pas si crevé, Cyril en profiterait bien pour un round 2, plus lent, plus sensuel. Il prendrait son temps pour lui faire l’amour comme il faut.

Mais Camille est déjà en train de redescendre de sa jouissance et sa fatigue revient. Son corps est lourd dans les bras de Cyril alors il le mène jusqu’à leur lit, l’aide à enlever son tshirt puis le laisse s’allonger. Il récupère le t-shirt pour s’essuyer et essuyer Camille avant de le recouvrir de la couette. Le temps d’aller mettre le tshirt au sale et Camille est déjà endormi quand il revient. Son visage complètement détendu, apaisé, un visage d’ange. Cyril l’observe quelques minutes avant que son bas-ventre se rappelle à lui. Il saute sous une douche froide, il peut bien attendre quelques heures le temps que Camille recharge ses batteries un minimum. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de se masturber tout seul dans son coin. Deux petites heures encore à attendre. Juste deux petites heures.

Il sort de la douche, les cheveux dégoulinant mais il ne prend pas le temps de les sécher vraiment, il enroule la serviette autour de sa taille puis rejoint Camille sur leur lit. Il allume la télé et baisse le son pour que ça ne dérange pas Camille. Sans même qu’il ne le touche, Camille roule sur son côté pour se retrouver à moitié couché sur lui, la tête reposant sur son ventre encore frais de la douche.

La tête de Camille est chaude et plutôt bien positionnée mais Cyril se concentre sur ce qu’il a en face de lui. Daphnë Burki, Le Tube, parfait pour faire redescendre l’excitation.


End file.
